


[Podfic] Best Intentions Aside - written by derryere

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Merlin is a Draco/Harry shipper, Arthur is an asshole who finds out and acts like a dick because that's how you act when you have feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Best Intentions Aside - written by derryere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Intentions Aside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499578) by [derryere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryere/pseuds/derryere). 



> HELL YEAH AMERICAN AUS! I get to use my accent again!

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://towleroad.typepad.com/.a/6a00d8341c730253ef01bb0816bdb5970d-pi) and [here](https://thebookwars.files.wordpress.com/2013/12/s5.jpg)

music: _Harry Potter Dubstep Remix_ by Terabyte Frenzy 

**Duration:** 00:54:05

**Size:** 52.2 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gpqgzi967ejp98p/Best+Intentions+Aside.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crCe_YgBYN4&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=27) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-intentions-aside).  
  
---|---


End file.
